1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray tube system and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical X-ray tube system for a dental diagnosis and an oral cancer therapy and the like based on nano material such as carbon nanotube that is proved to have the most excellent performance as an electron emission source, using a quantum-mechanical field emission principle of emitting electrons, and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a system for a dental diagnosis or an oral cancer therapy irradiates a light source toward the outside of the oral cavity of a patient and detects an image projected to the inside of the oral cavity to thereby determine the internal defect of the oral cavity. When a tungsten filament type of an X-ray tube is used as the light source, high electric power is required in a cathode portion in order to induce a desired amount of electron emission through thermal electron emission. Also, since the size of the light source is large, it may cause significant inconvenience for application to the system for the dental diagnosis and the oral cancer therapy. Also, even when using an existing carbon nanotube-based X-ray tube, the size of the light source is relatively large. Therefore, it may also cause inconvenience when inserting the tube in the oral cavity for purpose of the dental diagnosis and the oral cancer therapy.
As described above, in the case of the conventional X-ray system or carbon nanotube-based X-ray tube for the dental diagnosis, the size thereof is large. Therefore, when imaging using an X-ray source described above in the oral cavity for the diagnosis, there is some constraint on an imaging portion. Since it is not readily movable, it is difficult to quickly complete X-ray imaging. Accordingly, there is a need for a medical device that can solve the above inconveniences and obtain an accurate image of a desired local portion.